A Dream Worth Keeping
by coquetta23
Summary: Jacob is having a hard time letting go of Bella to Edward, but for the sake of their friendship, he tries his best to spend as much time with her as possible. But what happens when Bella brings a cousin along? Rated M,just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it very much! I'm pretty much basing this off of the end of New Moon (the movie version) and just putting ideas of my own out there after that. I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) and I hope that I'll get some good feedback from you all! Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"I love you Edward… You know that, right?" I asked the man who was laying beside me.

"Yes Bella, I know," was all he said. My eyes were closed, but I could sense a smirk running across that ridiculously handsome face of his.

It was late out, maybe a little past midnight and it had been a long, terrible day. Actually, more like a terrible week! I had to fly off to Rome to stop Edward from showing his true form to the world in order to get himself killed by the Vulturi because he thought I had died, then we both were close to really getting killed by them anyways, but luckily Alice saved us with a vision she had of me becoming one of them. A vampire, something I have longed to become so I could be with Edward…forever. There was just one thing that was always stopping me from doing so, and that was Edward himself.

So, to put the debate to rest, I made the Cullen's vote on whether I should change or not and luckily, majority were for the change. Then, just when I thought things were starting to look up, Edward and I ran into Jacob on the way back to my house and had a little feud. Jake wasn't happy to hear that I wanted to become a vampire because then that meant we would have to be enemies. Well, if the treaty between them and the Cullen's were to ever be broken, that is. I knew Jacob cared for me deeply, and I cared for him also. But Edward was my true love and I was going to stand by him no matter what. It killed me to tell Jake that because I knew I had hurt him good, probably even broke his heart. But I knew it was right; he had to know where my true feelings lied. He ran off after that, and a part of me felt like it ran off with him. I may have just lost my best friend today, and that killed me almost as bad as when Edward had left a few months prior.

But, now he's here with me and he's never leaving again. He made that clear when he proposed to me just hours earlier. It wasn't a proposal I had to except right away, but I would eventually have to because it was the only way Edward would agree to change me. I was hoping to change after graduation, but it looks like I'll have to hold off for a while longer.

"And you love me too, right?" I went on asking before suppressing a short yawn. I felt his arms around me stiffen. I forgot how much he hated when I ask him that. I never once doubted his love for me, but would it kill him to say it once in a while? I'm a girl in love after all!

"Bella, you know how I feel about you." He said in a serious and slightly offended tone. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up into his.

"I do, but I just – I need to hear you say it. I can't explain why, and I know it sounds stupid and silly, but I just need you to –"

"Bella?" I heard Edward say as I rambled. I released a small sigh and waited for him to speak.

"You are the only one good, pure thing I have left in my life and every day I try to think of what I did to deserve someone as special and good as you. You have given me life when had none. Before you came along, I was nothing but a walking corpse. But when I'm with you…you make me feel alive again. And for that, and so much more… I love you." He said softly while staring deep into my eyes. I looked deeply back wanting to do nothing but kiss him; to be closer to him. But we couldn't because I was human, and because I was human, I held the one thing vampires craved most…human blood.

"You know, I just asked you to say 'I love you,' not recite me wedding vows." I said with a small laugh. Edward just grinned.

"I know, but you deserve more than just an 'I love you,'" he answered before lightly kissing my forehead. "Now, go to sleep. You have one more day of school before spring break."

That was right! I totally forgot about that! But with what I have been through, who could blame me? With that, I closed my eyes and let myself drift away knowing fully well that Edward was always going to be there with me.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"Bella! You need to get up or you'll be late for school."

"Ok dad, I'll be down in a minute." I groaned before stretching out my legs and arms. I knew my dad was still a little mad for me taking off to Rome, but he was coming around way faster than most parents would. Opening my eyes, I saw that Edward was gone. No surprise, he always left early in case Charlie would come up to wake me like he did just now. After brushing my hair and putting on some fresh clothes, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Do you want some french toast dad?" I asked as I grabbed a frying pan from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"No thanks hunny, I'm gonna be leaving an hour early today so I can come home early from work to clean the house a bit." He answered while reading the morning paper. I spun around towards him.

"Clean the house? What, is the Pope coming over?" I asked jokingly. We never cleaned the house because no one really ever came over. Not that the house was extremely messy or anything, just a few things were laying around here and there.

"No, not unless you met him on your little trip and invited him yourself?" he asked in a sarcastic tone while putting his newspaper down slightly to give me _the_ look. I knew it wasn't an angry look, but it was one I shouldn't take too lightly.

"Ok, then…who?" I went on before opening the fridge to grab the carton of eggs.

"Your cousin." Was all he said before going back to his sports section. I quickly shut the fridge door.

"Luke?" I asked in annoyance. Luke was about two years younger than me and had a weird thing for frogs. I had one traumatizing night when he filled my bed with them while I was asleep. I woke up the whole house with those girlish screams I use to have. I probably would have freed my anger towards him years ago… if I hadn't squished one of the frogs' head in while I was rolling out of the bed to get away. To top it all off, Luke faked tears and cried to his mom about how I had killed one of his "pets." Being an only child himself, my Aunt Rachel spoiled him like crazy which led to her yell at me for being so reckless with other people's animals. I vowed revenge on him one day, but I haven't seen him since then and that was about 7 years ago. This was because my Aunt Rachel was one of my dad's three sisters. She and Luke live with her now 3rd husband, John, in Ohio. So, since I only use to see my dad a few weeks out of the year when I lived with my mom in Arizona, our visiting times never really matched up after that. I was never appreciative of that until now…

"No, not Luke." He answered gruffly. I sighed in relief. Luke wasn't exactly a star nephew either. Just the way he acted all hyped up 24/7 really use to irritate my dad. "It's Megan." He finished before flipping the page to the comics and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Megan? Seriously? God, I haven't seen her since we were little girls." I said. Megan was the same age as me. Well, I'm actually two months older but what's the diff really? I remember seeing pictures of us dressed in the same clothes like we were twins when we were growing up. Megan was also an only child but her dad died shortly after she was born. He was a pilot, a great one I was told, but unfortunately one stormy night his plane had crashed leaving no survivors. Her mom is my dad's youngest sister, my Aunt Caroline. She never remarried or even dated another man after her husband had died. Her number one priority was their daughter. But still, she needed help, so my mom and dad asked her to come live with them and they could all help raise us both. So, she came to Forks all the way from Michigan and stayed for a few years.

I don't really remember either of them much since my Aunt Caroline moved back to Michigan when Megan and I were 7, but according to my mom, we were like sisters. Don't know how we'll feel about each other now.

"Yea, when your aunt found out about you staying here with me in Forks, she thought it would be good for you two to get reacquainted." Charlie said. "She finished school early, so she'll actually be here from now until the end of summer."

"Wow, guess it's going to be a little cramped here then, huh?" I said while beginning to finally make my french toast. I was shocked at how long she would be staying but I hoped that we would be able to reconnect and at least get along.

Soon after I finished breakfast, Charlie left for work and I had just finished brushing my teeth before grabbing my back pack and heading out the door myself to go to school. I was dreading the questions my friends might ask me if they had heard about my spontaneous trip to Rome. Thank God for Fridays. Opening the front door I quickly walked out only to bump into something hard. Looking up, I saw the last person I thought I'd see on my doorstep.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bella." He said sounding bland. I stood there speechless. He wasn't smiling like he usual did when he greeted me, something I was use to, but given what had happened yesterday it wasn't really expected either. He didn't look angry though, which I was very thankful for. His expression was blank; I couldn't read him at all.

"Um, I didn't think I would see you so soon. I-I mean after…you know…what happened…yesterday." I said slowly and carefully. "I-I'm glad you did though!" I added after a fairly long pause. We stood there for a moment or two in awkward silence. I kept glancing up and down from him to the cemented porch while he just stared down at me. Finally, he spoke.

"I just came here to tell you that, even things didn't go so well yesterday, I still want to be friends. It may be hard to see you with… _him,_ especially when you're… well, you know."

"When I'm one of them?" I finished for him. He stared at me hard for a moment.

"Yea, that," he said, trying to hold back the anger in his tone. He didn't do it very well. "Anyways, even though it may be hard, I'd rather have you in my life than not in it at all." I looked straight into his dark eyes so he knew what I was about to say was the truth.

"Jake, I'm really , _really_ happy to hear that. Honestly, I am. And, I know you're probably angry with me and my decisions of what I want, but I do want you in my life. You're my best friend and nothing can change that." I said sincerely. His face began to soften a bit, but he still had no smile. I missed that smile of his. A few more moments passed before I realized that I had to get going.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I really have to get going or I'm going to be late for school. I'll see you around though, ok?" I assured him before walking past him to my truck.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Jake call after me. Turning around I waited for him to speak. "I know this is sudden, and probably not the best time, but do you want to hang out at the beach after you're done with school?"

I was shocked he was willing to hang out with me so soon but also extremely grateful. Unfortunately I had other commitments.

"I'm sorry Jake, today's not a good day for me. My cousin Megan is coming today for a very long visit, so I have to help her get settled in." I answered.

"Megan? Why does that name sound familiar?" he asked outloud. Should it have? Actually, come to think of it, all three of us use to play with each other when they were younger, but ever since her husband's death, my Aunt Caroline was always very cautious with Megan's whereabouts. Jake and I always liked to play outside in the dirt, but since my aunt was afraid of child abductors, or in chance of Megan running out into the road, she only let her play inside. Since me and Jake hardly played indoors, they probably didn't get to know each other very much.

"You might remember her. Her mom and her lived with me when we were younger when my parents were still together. She left when I was 7." Then, like a light bulb, it looked as if Jake remembered.

"Oh yea, I kind of do, but I don't really remember much of her. Actually, I thought you guys were twins for the longest time!"

Big Surprise.

"Wasn't her mom very strict or something?" he asked.

"Not strict, just… precautious because of, you know, her husband's death and everything." I reminded him.

"Oh, yea, I remember. I couldn't then, but I can relate to losing a parent." He said sympathetically while moving his gaze towards the ground. Jake also had lost a parent when he was young. His mom passed away when he was about 2 years old, but he still felt like he knew her well even though he was too little to remember her much. Even though we were on a depressing subject, I felt as if I was getting my best friend back. We were at least talking without it being awkward now…I just hope it lasts.

"Well, how about tomorrow? And you could bring Megan! That is, if she's allowed outside the house." He chuckled softly. I laughed with him.

"Yea, no mom this time, she's completely free… well, almost." I said, meaning there was still a parent in the house that gave out rules. Even though it was just Charlie, I'm sure my aunt made him swear on making sure that Megan still obeyed some of her rules while staying with us.

"Yea, that would be great. I'll see you tomorrow around…one?"

"One sounds great, I'll see ya then." He said finally smiling one of his brilliant smiles before taking off down the road. Watching him go, I finally turned to get into my truck and hightail it to school. I hope today goes well…

**So, what do ya think so far? It's obviously not much to go off of right now, but it'll get better as it goes on =) plz review and let me know if you like this story, or even have any ideas/suggestions you might like to see happen and whatnot. Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 and it's just waiting to be read! I'll warn you now that not all chapters are going to get updated this fast, but I'll try not to wait too long! Hope you like this one, though it's pretty long! Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!"

"Hmmm?" I said as I turned around only to be face to face with none other than Mike Newton. We had just gotten out of school and we were now in the parking lot and I had just opened my truck door ready to go home and greet my cousin, Megan. I was afraid he was going to try and ask me out again even though he knows I only like him as a friend. That's never really stopped him though…guess it would be a good time to tell him Edward and I are back together.

"Hey, um, I was just wondering – if you're up to it of course! I-I mean, coming home from a very…_spontaneous_ trip and everything," he rambled with a nervous laugh. Poor Mike. He always tried so hard to go on a date with me! It hurt me every time to turn him down because he is a good friend of mine, but you'd think he'd get the hint after a while?

"But, anyways –_ahem- _if you'd like, we could go –you know, bowling? Or to the movies sometime? If you're up to it I-I mean." He stuttered looking a little hopeful. God, I hated moments like this where you know in a few seconds things are going to get awkward.

"Um, as great as that sounds Mike, I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy if I went alone with you somewhere. But if you mean – like – with a group, then sure." I said just waiting for his reaction about me having a boyfriend. He stared at me in confusion and slight shock for a moment before he said anything.

"Oh, right, Cullen is back in town. Take it that's who you're seeing again?" he said distastefully. All I did was nod uneasily. I knew he wasn't going to like hearing this. "Wow, I'm surprised you took him back. Didn't he dump you and put you into some serious depression?" he added. I clenched my jaw but I kept my mouth shut. I was about to blow up on him but I realized that he and the rest of my school friends didn't know the real reason why he left (nor could they ever). From what they know, Edward was nothing but scum.

"Yea, but you know, everyone deserves a second chance. Well, I better get going. Got a cousin to move in." I said before hopping into my truck.

"Oh, that's right, you were talking about that at lunch. Maggie, right?"

"Megan, actually."

"Ah, gottchya. Well, maybe we should all hang out sometime over spring break and you could introduce her to the gang?" He suggested now sounding more high spirited.

"Yea, maybe. I'll see if she'll be up for it. Have a good spring break Mike." I said before shutting my door.

"Yea, you too Bella." He said before walking away to join Jessica and the others who were standing outside of their cars chatting away. Starting the engine I braced myself for meeting my cousin again after 11 years. Talk about nerve racking.

***

Pulling up into my driveway I saw Charlie's work car parked in the street, which didn't help settle my nerves any. I really hoped Megan wasn't some crazy possessive freak or a snobby, uptight girl who always thinks she gets her way. Heck, I'd take quiet awkward goth girl over any of those! Slowly making my way up to the door, I hesitated briefly before grabbing the door knob and twisting it open. As I walked into my house I saw nothing but bags upon bags of bright pink. My hopes of her not being snooty fell drastically. Wait! An Adidas bag! She must be somewhat sporty, right? Snooty girls aren't usually sporty.

"Oh, hey Bells!" I heard my dad say as he descended down the stairs. "Would you mind grabbing a few of these bags and putting them into your room?"

I stood in surprise.

"M-my room?"

"Well, yea. What, did you think I was gonna throw your cousin on the couch for the next 5 months?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow before grabbing a few bags, including the Adidas one.

_Shit._ That meant no more Edward staying in my room.

"N-no, of course not. It's just, I don't know if we're both going to fit comfortably on my bed, that's all." I said.

"Yea, I set up an inflatable bed for now. Billy Black said he has an old bed frame and mattress we could use so, we may have to arrange a little bit in your room to make way for it." He stated before making his way back up the stairs. He stopped suddenly about half way and looked at me carefully. He must have noticed my uneasiness. "Bells, are you going to be ok with this? 'Cuz I could make room somewhere down here if you're not comfortable sharing a room."

"No dad! It's fine, I just didn't really think much of where she would sleep. Just came as a surprise is all." I said. Looking at me for a second longer, he continued up the stairs while muttering an "ok." Heaving a large sigh, I made a mental note on calling Edward to tell him he couldn't come over at all now. Charlie wouldn't allow him in the house anymore because of what happened with him dumping me and all, and then leaving me alone in the woods…the whole Rome trip probably didn't help matters either. In time though, I know he'll come around and let Edward visit. Leaning over the last two small bags, I grabbed the handles and lifted them up. Surprisingly, they were fairly light.

"BELLA!" Came a high pitched cry, causing me to drop the bags from fright. Looking up, I saw who I could only assume was my cousin, Megan. With a big smile she came scurrying down the stairs before attacking me with a large bear hug. Not knowing what to really do, I lightly hugged her back.

"Hey Megan, I'm…glad you came." I said before we released each other.

"I'm so happy you guys would let me stay! Gosh, what has it been, like… 10 years since we last saw each other?" She asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

"11, actually." I corrected.

Looking up and down, I noticed Megan was about 3 inches taller than me due to the long legs she seemed to carry. She had light brown hair with caramel colored highlights that carried about an inch and a half past her oval shaped face. Wearing yellow sweatshirt with the words "Michigan" written in navy blue and jeans, I knew our styles couldn't be that much different from one another. That seemed to be the only thing that we had in common, physically wise. So much for looking like twins… our eyes weren't even the same. Mine were brown while hers were more of a hazel-green.

"So, what do you say we get you unpacked?" I suggested before grabbing the remaining bags I had dropped.

"Sure, it's just these two and the other ones Uncle Charlie brought up already. Here, let me take one of those." She said cheerfully before grabbing one of her bags in my hand. She reminded me of someone… maybe she was just like this when we were little and it was all just coming back to me.

Walking into my room, we both laid the bags on my bed.

"So, which bag do you want to unpack?" I asked while looking at the last 5 scattered around the room.

"Well, these three are just clothes so until your dad finds a place where I can put them they can just stay in there. This bag has all my toiletries and this one has my laptop and camera." Megan replied, pointing at the two we just brought up.

"Ok, well, I suppose we could just lay these bags then across the wall by the window for now and we can just start on these two then." I suggested while sliding the bags of clothes across the floor and along the wall. Turning around, I noticed Megan was gone along with the bag of toiletries. Leaving her to that, I unpacked her laptop along with her camera in their cases and placed them on my desk.

"Ok, I guess we're done." I heard Megan's voice say as she walked back in the room.

"Yea, looks like it. Um… do you want to help me make dinner or something?" I asked not really knowing what to do next.

"It's, like, almost 4 o'clock. Do you usually have dinner so early?" Megan asked with a small laugh.

"Oh…no, no I- I guess not." I said with a nervous chuckle. I'm always bad with meeting people, or in this case, an estranged cousin I haven't seen in a long while. "In that case, wanna watch some tv?" I added.

"Oh, sure!" she said enthusiastically before we headed down the stairs.

"So, you –uh- proud of your state or something?" I asked, pointing to her hoodie.

"Actually, it's a college. The University of Michigan. My dad was a big supporter before he died. Must run through the genes or something," she laughed. I smiled a little. Even though Megan didn't really know her dad, she still found a way to connect to him. I kind of admire her for that. Even though I love my dad to death, we don't really share any interests. In a way I'm kind of jealous. On the other hand, I don't think there's anything wrong with our current father/daughter relationship.

"You planning on going there for school?" I continued to ask.

"No, I don't have that kind of money. Besides, there's plenty of smaller schools I can go to for my major." She answered as we plopped onto the sofa.

"And what are you going to major in?"

"Photography - landscape mostly. I like to be outdoors a lot so I thought I'd do something creative with my life." She praised.

"Hmmm, sounds intense," I joked while surfing through channels. I finally settled on an old episode of FRIENDS.

"Yea, it could be if I venture through a jungle or something. But, I'll probably start off small. Maybe I'll try some shots in the woods here! Take a picture of a bear or something." She laughed.

"_Bears are the least of your problems. You're better off in the jungle," _I thought while thinking about Victoria still on the loose preparing to kill me.

"Yea, that actually isn't a good idea." I blurted out.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, there have been some killings lately in the woods by some wild animal and no one knows what it is exactly. Everyone's thinking a rabid bear, but no one can seem to find it." I answered, hoping she would be too scared now to go off into the forest. It did the exact opposite.

"Sounds like an adventure! I should totally try to hunt it down and camp up in the trees or something!" she said excitedly. I looked at her for a second thinking she was joking.

"Y-you're kidding, right? I mean, are you really that crazy?"

"Ha, yea-yeah I am." She said with a chuckle. I sighed in relief and laughed with her.

"I would never camp out in the woods at night with a wild animal on the loose. Just looking for it during daylight would probably be the safest way to go." She said in a now serious tone.

"Or, not looking for it at all, that's automatic safety right there." I said hoping to change her mind.

"C'mon Bella, where's the adventure in that? Besides, it was just an idea." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Ok, good, 'cuz you just got here and I'd like to get to know my cousin before she got herself killed. Besides, your mom would probably come and kill all of Forks for letting you go off on a dangerous hunt."

"Ha, please! My mom isn't as bad as she was when I was younger. Ever since she started dating Mr. _I'm too rich and important to care about your daughter_, she's been spending too much time away from home. I think she just wants a man that can secure both of our futures, financially anyways. What she doesn't see is that this guy doesn't give a crap about me and just wants a housewife with his own kids.

"Wow, for a second there, I thought it was great that your mom was finally dating again, but this guy is really that bad?"I asked. I was surprised of how much she was telling me when we don't really know each other much.

"Bad? Last Christmas, he wanted my mom –and my mom only – to come visit his family in New York. He had surprised her with a ticket and everything and made up some _lame _excuse of how there were the last two available and how they were nonrefundable so he couldn't change to a different flight." She explained.

"Wow, what a jerk."

"Jerk? I think ass is the word you're looking for." She stated. I just laughed. "But, I did get one good thing out of their relationship… independence!" she added with a bright smile. She must have had braces or something because she had two rows of perfect white teeth.

"Oh, before I forget, a friend of mine wanted to hang out tomorrow and said you could tag along if you wanted. Actually, you might know him. Remember Jacob Black?" I asked. She squinted her eyes in thought. "He use to play with us when we were kids. Well, probably more with me than with you since we were, like, always outside." I further explained.

"Oh, yea…yea, I think I do. He was that little Quileute boy, right? Black hair, bronze skin?" she asked.

"Um, yea. I'm surprised you remembered he was Quileute, but ok, yea, that's him." I said in slight shock.

"Ha, yea my mom used to refer to him as "_That Quileute Boy,"_ so, to me, that was practically his name."

"Ah, gotchya. But yea, he's a really good friend of mine." I informed.

"_Really_ good friend? Are we talking, like, potential boyfriend here?" she teased with a slight smile. My eyes must have been the size of tennis balls.

"What?! N-no, what I meant was that he was a close friend. He's my best friend actually. Besides, I already have a boyfriend," I explained further.

"Oh _really?_" Megan asked said while adjusting in her seat to get more comfortable, "Do tell."

_Oh crap._

"There's nothing much to tell. I mean, his name is Edward and he's 17 –"

"Ooooo, you're a cougar, huh? _Grrroooowwwwlll."_ Megan purred while thrashing her claw-like hand forward. I stared at her for a moment questioning her sanity.

"Anyways," I continued while trying to hide my smile, "he's tall and outrageously handsome and likes to, um… camp and hunt a lot with his family." I said quickly, hoping we could drop the subject.

"Hmmm, outdoorsy, my kind of guy, ha ha." She said.

"_Heh,_ yea. So what about you? Any boyfriends back at home?" I asked.

"No. I just got out of a 2 year relationship, but I ended it because he was starting to become way too possessive. The final straw was when he told me I could no longer hang out with one of my closest guys friends. I guess to compare, he would have been my "Jacob." Except, he was gay. Tells you how insecure my ex was." She answered with a small laugh. It surprised me and how happy this girl could be after all the crap that has happened in her life. You'd think she'd be a little moody or not quite so honest right away. I knew someone like that once… who was it?

"Bells?"

Turning around I saw my dad leaning against the wall frame.

"Yea dad?"

"I got called back into work so I left some money on the table for dinner. Thought you two could go out or something to eat, maybe even introduce Megan to some of your friends or show her around town." He suggested.

"Yea, sure dad. Be careful at work." I said. I knew they were still trying to find the humongous wolves that I told them about months ago before I knew it was Jake and his pack.

"Always am." He said before departing out the front door.

About an hour had passed by before we decided to go out and get something to eat.

"Wow, nice ride." Megan said sarcastically as we walked out of the house.

"Yea, it's not the best, but it gets me places." I answered while climbing into the driver's seat.

Deciding to eat at the pizzeria we ordered a medium cheese pizza with a side order of breadsticks with water. We had just been chatting away about our lives both together and apart and actually had a lot of good laughs. It was still bugging me that I couldn't think of who she reminded me of? My mother? No…her mother? Definitely not!

"Oh, by the way, you never answered me about wanting to go and hang out with me and Jake tomorrow." I pointed out.

"Oh, yea. Um… yeah, sure that would be ok. Where we going to hang out?"

"La Push. We'll probably walk along the beach or something." I said.

"Ok, great! Oooooo, I could take my camera and snap some photos!" she exclaimed while excitedly clapping her hands together.

"There you go, we'll have a good time." I laughed.

"You two could even model for me!" she said eagerly.

"Definitely not. I don't do pictures, but we can put Jake through that kind of torture." I joked.

After finishing our pizza, we walked around the town for a little bit so she could become familiar with the Forks area. We left back for home around 8 o'clock and decided to finish the night with a movie.

"Hmmm, how does Texas Chainsaw Massacre sound?" I asked while looking through my small stack of DVD's. Megan just gave me a weird look.

"Sounds like _fun_, but how about something more happy and funny instead of something where my eyes are shut through most of it." She answered.

"Don't like scary movies, huh?" I replied while I continued to browse.

"It's not that it's scary, it's just plain _disgusting_. I have this weird thing about me that if I see or hear about a very detailed injury on parts of the body, parts on my body start to feel weird and it lingers for a very long time." She explained.

"Ok, no disgusting goriness…ever. Oh, how about this one! It's kind of cheesy, but it's pretty funny." I said while showing Megan the case.

"John Tucker Must Die? I love that movie! Pop it in!" She said elatedly while cuddling up in an oversize blanket on the couch.

"Ok, I'm just going to go change into some pj's and I'll come back down." I said before putting in the movie and pushing the play button. Climbing up the stairs, I was feeling very happy that Megan and I were becoming close. It would have sucked majorly if she had been anything like I feared. Opening my bedroom door, I walked in and almost screamed. There on my bed, was Edward.

"Edward, you scared me." I scolded while placing my right hand over my heart from fright. A smirk grew across his face. Then, I realized something. "Wait, you can't be here!" I almost shouted. I totally forgot to call him to tell him not to come over anymore at night.

"Is that because your cousins here?" he asked, his smile never leaving.

"H-how did you know she was my cousin?" I asked. He took one of his fingers and tapped his temple.

"I can read minds, remember? Well, not all minds." he stated, meaning me.

"Right, well, you can't stay here. Megan's going to be sleeping in my room for the next 5 months and it would look really bad if she caught you in here." I explained while trying to find some pajamas.

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful. I just wanted to see you, that's all." He said before hugging me.

"I know, I wanted to see you to. But, I actually did have a pretty good day. Megan and I are getting along quite well." I said before we released each other.

"That's great. You'll have to introduce us some time. I mean, can you really hide me from her for 5 months? She's already wondering about me."

"No, no I guess not." I said.

"So, did you want to come over tomorrow? Alice wanted you to try on some clothes she picked out in Europe." Edward asked before proceeding to plant a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Um, yea, I probably could. It just depends on how long Megan and I hang out with Ja-" I stopped myself suddenly before finishing the name "Jake," but with the look on Edwards face, it looks like I didn't stop myself soon enough.

"Oh, you're hanging out with him already?" he asked, trying not to sound too irritated.

"Yea, he stopped by this morning. He told me he wanted to still be friends and so this is us trying to keep our friendship going." I explained. Edward knew how important Jake was to me, but with them two hating each other, it was sometimes hard to keep the mood light and happy when the other one was brought up in some way. He looked a little more calm though, so I knew he was understanding my point of view.

"Ok, well, there's always the next day if you can't," he finally said, "Well, I better get going. Your cousin is starting to wonder why it's taking you so long." He said before pecking me on the lips. I wished we could _really_ kiss each other, but I'll have to wait until I'm changed for that…unless by some miracle, Edward can really control himself. I watched as he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Closing the window, I quickly put on my pj's and made my way back down the stairs to join Megan with the movie. Tomorrow was going to be a total mystery.

**So, how was it? It was pretty long, I know but that's a good thing, right? Lol. Well, to let me know, why don't you go ahead and press that snazzy little "Review" button on the bottom below and drop a comment or two? =) Thanks guys, you're great!**


End file.
